


拾  |  遥归处

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [10]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 云杉 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522088
Kudos: 5





	拾  |  遥归处

大多女儿家对婚礼有过无穷尽的幻想，哪怕只是昙花一现。明玉被漫天金粉迷了双眼，本是歆羡这样的仪式，转眼间被枪声尽数打散。她想去抓那双带了蕾丝手套的细腕，却被一把推开，只能被迫随着人潮向外涌动。  
“护送宾客从后门撤！”  
弘昼连连后退，早已顺势打掉那只拉扯新娘的胳膊，嘴上说着撤离，反而命军兵团团围住礼台，以保护为由将台上几人同众宾客隔开。穿着婚纱的人被埋没于军装枪口间，她眼睁睁看着同新娘的距离逐渐拉大，无论如何也挣不动拖拽自己的男人，种种皆是徒劳无功。  
“放手！你放手！”  
臂间五指依然纹丝不动，明玉再顾不得周围，急得提高嗓音：“他是故意把我推开的！”  
就算司令必须留下来，为什么不准璎珞走？  
明明差一点就要抓住婚纱裙摆，却被弘昼生生从礼台上推了下去，若说这人没别的算盘，她定是不信。方才站于新人后侧，并未看见反叛军枪杀多少无辜之众，却瞧清了皮鞋沾染印下的血脚印。  
“不用管这些！”海兰察并未多作解释，只更费力地同她僵持着向庭院迈步。  
“什么叫‘不用管这些’？”明玉倏地瞪大了双眼，不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你这般拖着我当逃兵，把自己的上级扔在屋里挨枪子儿，是一个军人该做的事吗！”  
副官被女人指甲抠得皮肉发痛，终是忍不住，一把将人向旁侧拽了几步，附耳小声道：“你是信不过魏令仪，还是信不过司令？”  
枪顶在自己头上才知怕，若顶过来还不肯走，便是早有商议。  
明玉当即愣在原地，半点回忆不起璎珞临行之前有何异处，着实不像早知一切的布局者。非要说有，许是前一晚为难了沉璧，非要她去穿那双极高的高跟皮鞋，踩在地板上响声极脆，再加上鞋尾坠的那颗小铃铛，碎步都迈不稳当。  
人群愈发熙攘，彻底被副官拉走前，她想再回头看一眼，只看到了缓缓关闭的大门。  
有人尚未撤离，门缝下渗出的血红已然给足了交代。  
  
  
  
厅堂内门窗紧锁，同外界断绝联络后弘昼便扒了面皮，默默将枪口调转方向，任由把手出入口的军兵向来不及离开的人扣下扳机。  
耳边充斥枪声，璎珞被男人强行按进高桌背后，正好瞧见不远处的那条鱼静静躺在小滩水洼中，再掀不起丁点儿波纹。方才匆匆一扫，并未瞧见沉璧，这女人平时躲在背后出谋划策，今日定会出来收些好处，不可能随着宾客溜掉。  
刚才明明有铃铛匆忙响动的声音。  
她莫名心慌，想站起身探看情形，结果刚刚冒出一点尖，便被使劲儿按回原处。  
“别动。”  
男人手掌生生按住她肩膀，大半个身子依然暴露在桌外开枪，璎珞想去取旁侧尸体腰间的武器，却碍于三番五次的阻止无法动弹。弘历昨晚千叮咛万嘱咐，今日她既要亲自来，便只负责顾好自己，万万不可出头火拼。然而腥红液体顺着他西服袖口和手腕流下，于白色内衬印下几道血痕，局势本就瞬息万变，若死板地等下去，恐怕还会添伤。  
若未记错，他此处本就是有旧伤的。  
“让你别动！”弘历感受到她的挣扎，登时将眉头锁得更紧，“说好的都忘了？”  
“没忘！随机应变！”  
按着自己的手臂明显发抖，她再顾不得那些商议好的，用力挣开桎梏，反身自尸体手中夺走枪支，径直挺高上身朝对面扣动扳机。  
哪怕枪法没十中十那么准，也足以当个帮手。  
弘昼已慢悠悠地晃上二楼，短枪在手中打转，饶有兴致地倚在栏杆边看楼下光景。  
大沙盘。  
自小踩他一头的四哥如今总算做了困兽，连同他心爱的女人一起成为废品。傅恒带的军兵根本不多，只能算堪堪顶住，他的人已将这里前后封锁，等大门再次敞开，宾客只会知道傅家通共杀害司令，他拼尽全部兵力，总算为哥哥报仇雪恨。  
那个丫头还在开枪，姿势都不对，压根不知道打哪儿。  
差不多可以结束了。  
枪口瞄准吊顶的西洋玻璃灯，只一枪便击中了顶链，巨大的装饰物应声而落，直直拍倒楼下的军兵。飞溅的碎渣四处迸裂，弘历连忙拽过站得稍微靠前的女人，本想将她护在身下，奈何婚纱料子轻薄贴身，又露出两节臂膀，锋利的玻璃边缘仍划破细嫩皮肉，将红点白纱混作一团。  
“说了你别出来乱动！”  
许是伤口吃痛，璎珞只觉耳畔吼声分外震人。她稍稍侧过头去，只见吊灯破碎满地，将正站在灯下的人割成模糊血肉，大片殷红浸透渣滓。  
分明是弘昼自己的兵，分明毫无必要如此造势，他却完全不顾其性命，竟做出如此令人心寒之举。  
楼上双手置于栏杆的军官摘下军帽，高声下令：  
“停手！”  
枪声渐止，对立三派停下进攻，率先闯门的军队与弘昼军兵立于同侧，俨然一家的做派。  
傅恒左颊擦伤火辣辣的痛，不顾无数枪口，执意抬高手臂指向二楼：“佟恭和！你欲意何为——”  
“你们与中共同流合污，对上级下达的清剿命令坐视不顾，实打实的左派。今日我便替党国压下叛徒，为启宁换了乌烟瘴气的团座！”  
“谁是叛徒，血口喷人！”  
荒唐话听得人心中发笑，璎珞将手覆上弘历紧握伤处的五指，指缝流出的温热液体沾了满掌。密不透风的空间内弥漫腥味，她深吸一口气，不合时宜地笑出了声：  
“你们同属一党，政见稍有不同便赶尽杀绝，究竟是谁要搞一言堂？”  
弘昼打心底听不得文人空口白牙：“若为愚民融下各党各派，置党国于何地？冲锋陷阵的事莫非由你这动动笔杆子的文人做？”  
他懒得同外人争辩，只想看四哥反应，然而男人一言不发，亦无慌张神色，着实失望。  
想等，等对方低头。  
扳机在拇指间摩挲，与女人做的约定不曾忘，只是有些后悔。此人给她带走，不如折在自己手中。  
“四哥，你我到底兄弟一场，我不愿伤你性命，只是你太过心软，对其它党派一再容忍，害得启宁民心散尽。”  
弘昼高声不减，面子活仍要做：“事已至此，今日你只需稍退一步，我便以党国前程立誓，绝不伤你分毫。”  
儿时耍刀弄棍，四哥从不后退，定是要将人打至角落才罢休，却不真伤。  
不真伤，便留人可乘之机，任中共和各党各派宣扬抗日之思想，将启宁搅得一团乱。越洋赴学多年，却不知去的究竟是法兰西还是苏联，竟忍得下那些聒噪口舌，亏得早时还曾和先生共奔天下。  
“你当真要如此？”弘历总算开口，却并非别人想听的。  
“……大局已定，无需再问。”  
  
大局已定，无需再问。  
若能重来一次，他定不说此大话。  
  
弘历轻轻反握璎珞五指，随后抬手示意。  
原本站在同侧的军兵瞬间发动内斗，身旁战友的枪口转眼对准自己人的太阳穴，毫不迟疑地扣下扳机。弘昼倏地反应过来，举枪瞬间便被提前埋伏好的人锁住喉咙，整个人重重摔倒在地。  
起码一半的兵被人调换过，方才命令停下的枪声再次响成一片，只是比混战时清晰许多。  
  
  
步步皆在算计之中，只是在等待时机。  
璎珞总算沉下心思索旁的，碎片划破的枪口隐隐作痛，她四处张望几番，仍不见沉璧踪影。反叛军头目已经被拽下楼梯，被迫跪住双膝，无法挪动分毫。  
“你早就想好了……”  
弘昼着实不敢相信短短几分钟之内的事态，总算想通关节：“你早已料到今日之变，根本没想让我活着！”  
只要任由他今日动手，四哥临行前便能找到正当理由除掉他，给傅家人让位。  
任他像个跳梁小丑，自以为占尽先机。  
只可惜这次没有赢家，谁也别想走，他输得不亏。  
“党国绝不向你们这等人低头，你以为自己走的掉？”弘昼大笑，“沿海乱作一团，所有口岸都关了，拿着废票有何处可去？枉你整日盯着报文，还是少算一步，被掉包都不甚清楚。之前的同僚早晚找上门来，届时站在何处便不由你说算了！”  
“你是说这两张吗？”  
璎珞自傅恒提包中拿出两张长条纸，轻松撕作两半，大大方方地蹲下身去递给他：“送你了。”  
假的。  
全是假的，他们根本没想从东滩走。自以为布下天罗地网，到头来只是笑话。  
男人已红了眼，嗫嚅着双唇想辩解些什么，弘历再看不下去，冷冷道：“不必再说冠冕堂皇的话。究竟是为了党国，还是为了启宁的位子，你自己心里清楚。”  
弘历轻阖双目，从西装内侧口兜取出报纸，直接打开内页置于他眼前。  
“就算你坐上了司令的位置，也不能违抗委员长的命令。”  
  
……开放民众爱国运动；保障人民集会结社一切政治自由；确实遵行总理遗嘱；立即召开救国会议，乃救国八项主张！  
国民党委员长已被东北军抓获，中共驻共产国际代表团成员及共产国际执委会人员认为应予以处决，主张公审。  
——1936年12月12日晚，急讯  
  
这份报纸和他平时见到的讯息风格大相径庭，启宁山高水远，外面似乎是两个世界。  
“这、这是什么时候……这不可能！这种胡写的报纸也敢收着，你们果然通共——”  
自己想看的便是对的，不想看的就是乱写。  
这样的人，怎么能接得住位子？  
“你自己又何曾仔细看过各方报文，怕是全面的消息都不清楚！”弘历将报纸摔掷于地下，“何为通共，难道看了其它党派的文章，便是心存背叛？届时我方定会同意合作，联合抗日，你同傅文忠到底谁执政毫无区别，却偏偏看不清形势出此反策！”  
隐匿于落地棉帘背后的女人悄悄探出脸，碍于脚下高跟难以挪动，那两颗小铃铛只要迈动半步便声音极脆，脱下鞋子发出的动静只会更大。蠢人果然是蠢人，她替他算计许久，他仍是步入对方陷阱，连唯一有把握的船票都是别人故意放出的假消息。  
她不曾开过枪，却有信心一击即中。  
因为她的对手不是身经百战的军人，而是将整个后背留给敌方的娇弱女子。  
“将私欲冠以信仰的名义，若你父亲泉下有知，只怕仍是对你失望至……”  
璎珞本想继续说下去，却突然听见一声熟悉的响动，登时转身聆听。那声音在满地死寂中太过明显，众人皆有所闻，弘昼猛地回过神，决意分散她的注意力：  
“魏令仪！”  
被叫的人下意识回头，沉璧趁机扣动扳机，却打偏了第一枪。她不会隐蔽，脚下又不方便，整个人彻底暴露在视线之内。  
“小心！”弘历径直将人大力扯至身后，却因左臂中弹抬不起胳膊，加之右手拽着人，竟一时间腾不出手开枪。  
两声枪响。  
——倘若有人对我方不利，哪怕只是苗头，都不要犹豫半分，不论是谁。  
——不论是谁，记住了吗。  
傅恒并未下狠手，只开枪打伤了沉璧持枪的手臂，自己却捂住汩汩涌出热流的小腹侧，再也撑不住身子。  
“四哥！我……”沉璧比傅恒更先出声，她自认尚有机会辩解，却只迎来黑洞洞的枪口。  
弘历总算腾出手，毫不迟疑地瞄准了心脏的位置。该查的已经查清，就算今日不动手，临行前也必定要除去，算是对过世妻儿迟来的交代。  
至于前因后果，他不想问，也不感兴趣。  
  
堵在心头近二十年从未说出的话，再也没有机会说，沉璧紧紧抓住身侧帘布，竟将整副帘架生生拉了下来，露出被五彩玻璃切割细碎的阳光。  
胸口剧痛带来的晕眩令人产生幻觉，她努力侧过头去，想多瞧那个人一眼，却看见面目可憎的男人们轮流趴在自己身上，看见拼命逃离后驱赶流浪人口的棍棒，看见那位温柔姐姐和煦的微笑。  
以及虽皱着眉，却一身正气的年轻军官。  
她总算想起，军官自始至终保持着并不友好的神情，直到现在。  
喉咙发不出声音，眼前愈发模糊，她拼命地伸出手去，想带那个人走，想让他是自己一个人的，却终究什么都看不见。  
  
“傅恒！傅恒！”  
耳边是弘昼自嘲的笑声，弘历却顾不得许多，迅速蹲下身去查看傅恒伤势。  
“开门！”璎珞即刻吩咐周围士兵，“让之前安排好的救护车赶快过来！”  
军人行动极快，迅速将伤者送出大厅。门外冷风呼啸，吹得璎珞裸露在外的肩膀一抖，亦吹入不少新鲜空气，涤去满屋血腥。  
“司令……”  
身后有军官叫喊，弘历却并未作答，只随着背起傅恒的人一同赶往门外，偏头朝她递了一眼。  
璎珞会意，顿下脚步与发问的军官对视，顺势睨向弘昼：“启山土匪猖獗，扮作军人潜入现场，佟弘昼带兵拼死抵抗……”  
她顿了顿，摘下沾了血的蕾丝手套，若有所思地点点头，字字清晰道：  
“身中数弹，不幸——壮烈牺牲。”  
身边军官枪支已上膛，弘昼倏地瞪大了双眼，不忿自己死在一个女文人下达的命令中，冲提起裙摆跨出大门的背影嘶吼：  
“你敢！你区区一介女子……”  
厅门大开，远处飞鸟受惊振翅，呼啦啦地成片离去，徒留空荡荡的杉树枝杈与稀疏针叶为伴。听说西洋的杉树既壮且多，想必会有更多鸟儿罢。  
整整一上午的枪响震得她耳朵疼，好在身后也是最后几下了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12月13日  
中共召开政治局扩大会议，仍意指除人。  
苏联《真理报》《消息报》对扣押进行指责。  
中研院等七学术机关通电全国讨张，南京各大学校长、教授罗家伦等347人联名致电，指责扣押。  
  
12月16日  
217家杂志社以及数家妇女团体联合通电讨张。  
  
12月23日  
双方正式谈判，中共所提条件基本未曾受理。  
三日后，委员长安全抵达政府。  
委员长接受“停止内战，联共抗日”主张。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
长洲码头，一行人走得极慢，最中间的两位男女双手空空，旁边几位倒提满行李。  
提前看了日子，的确是春风和煦的好天气，南方温度升得快，璎珞只在旗袍外披了件薄风衣，围巾都懒得再戴。  
这一天曾在心中构思许久，却未想过竟如此平静地到来。  
“差不多别送啦。”璎珞接过明玉紧抓着不放的手提箱，故意冲她撇了撇嘴。  
“常来信。”  
傅恒枪伤早已恢复，硬是不听劝阻，放下满桌事务亲自跟着跑过来。弘历只嫌他不干正事，不过卸下身份倒也能调侃：“信是要写的，毕竟当苦力赚了钱往回寄，政府别忘了给表彰。”  
现任司令想笑，却笑不出来。  
这个位子太沉，他担心辜负了上级的期望，更怕自己在期盼已久的各派合作中碌碌无为，让城郊十余里杉树林再度无皮。  
弘历早已看出他的担忧，本想抬手拍拍对方肩膀，却最终悬在半空，置于自己额前。  
这是为党国行下的最后一礼。  
无论身处何地，无论此地何人，守的皆是同一片山河。  
“走吧。”璎珞扯了扯身侧的胳膊，将男人肘弯抱在怀中。  
弘历斜眼瞟她，屈起手指敲上女人额头：  
“心急。”  
风衣同男人长袍缠在一处，两人同友人道别后迎风而行，待踏上甲板再回首望去，已同码头拉开一段距离。  
弘历垂首望向身侧的丫头，有些不敢相信自己竟真的被人忽悠着带走了——  
或许连年内斗，内心早有此意吧。  
“我亲自陪你赴洋，你没什么想说的吗？”  
璎珞听后微微一愣，随即挑起眉角摇头：“没话说。”  
弘历被如此简略的回答噎住，佯装在她腰间拧了一把：“你就是个没良心的东西。”  
“去也是你自己想去，我还没问你要船票钱呢，别得了便宜还卖乖。”  
船徐徐开动，甲板毕竟风大，弘历懒得再同她斗嘴，只揽了细腰往仓里去，未再回头。  
反而是璎珞侧过脸，最后望了一眼故土。  
船将远行，目的地早已知晓。  
国将远行，却不知驶向何方。  
为国运前赴后继的人，背后默默努力的人，大到先生学者，小到街边报童，只要心存救国之心，不论何时何地何方式，皆可献力。  
华夏大地会一直等她，等待所有人归来。


End file.
